Variety is the Spice of Life
by Tormint
Summary: After Naruto and Hinata don't work out and Sasuke doesn't come back for Sakura, the two start to question what they want in life. Naruto, realizing that he still loves Sakura, sets out to talk to his long-time friend and old teammate who has been avoiding him. Sakura, who fears that she has feelings for Naruto, avoids him as to not be a burden to him, as he's to be the next Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

He could see the tears in her eyes. He hated doing this, letting people down. It wasn't his ninja way. He liked Hinata, he really does, but she's just…not the one. He doesn't feel right when he's near her, or when she's in his arms.

They were dating for two months, but now here they are...at the doorstep of the Hyūga estate, with Hinata with tears in her eyes, and Naruto looking like a clown.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but It just didn't work out. _I _didn't work out." He reached to touch her shoulder, but she turned as if to dodge it. She was mad obviously.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, but she didn't look up at him. "I'll see you around, Naruto." She turned and left, not looking at him once.

It felt like someone just shot him. He was guilty. The relationship could've worked out…he just never allowed it to. He never allowed himself to move on from…her.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise, Hiashi-sama." He didn't even have to turn. He could sense his stern chakra. "Whatever you want to do to me, I deserve it, and I'll take it without a word."

"Look at me Uzumaki-sama." Naruto widened his eyes at Hiashi's words. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad, but I would also be lying if I said I did not admire your courage Hiashi spoke, making Naruto look up at him.

"You did not go through with the relationship, just because it was your nindo. You also cared more about her feelings, so you let her go." He turned to walk back into his house. "You are a good man, Naruto."

Actually, Naruto felt far from good. He felt like he let Hinata down. He didn't let himself move on. He's still in love with Sakura, and hopefully she feels the same way.

Xxxxx

**The next day**

Sakura waited for Sasuke at the gate, hoping she'd see he messy black hair and long black cloak in the distance. To none of her surprise, he never came, leaving her to stand there like an idiot.

She should've known he wasn't going to come…he never does. She gets her hopes up and he stands her up. He sends her an apology from his hawk. She doesn't know how many of those she has. Come to think of it, this is the third time this week that he's done that.

She hangs her head, saddened of herself for believing him, and walks away towards the only person she can talk to…Ino.

She knocks on the door with her signature knock to signal to Ino that it's her. Ino runs to the door and opens it with a smile, but it quickly fades after seeing Sakura's morose one.

She signals her to come in and starts to make some tea as Sakura sits on the couch. Ino walks over and sets down both teas. She light blows on her own before speaking. "Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sakura doesn't look up. The fact that she knows why she's sad is embarrassing.

Ino puts her hand on her back. "Look, Sakura, Sasuke isn't worth this heartache. He obviously doesn't care about you because he doesn't even make the time to see you, and he sends those stupid apology letters. He doesn't care…" Sakura cut her off.

"That's enough! You don't know a damn thing about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped, making Ino chuckle.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Ino said bluntly. Sakura looked at her with confusion.

"Of course, I do, pig." She answers back coldly.

"You don't." Sakura looked at her again. "Your chakra is going wild. Plus, I'm a Yamanaka. I know you're lying because I can read your mind." Sakura was silent.

Shit, she forgot that Ino could do that. And the fact that she let her touch her back was a rookie mistake.

"Someone who is worth your heart, on the other hand, is Naruto." Sakura's heart started beating faster when Ino said that. "Your chakra got softer. Again, I can read your mind so don't even try to lie to me. You have feelings for Naruto."

Ino was such a master interrogator. Sakura hated talking to her.

"Maybe I have feelings for Naruto, maybe I don't." Ino glared at her. "Ok…ok…I have feelings for Naruto, but he's dating Hinata and I don't want to get between them. She's been waiting too long."

"Actually, they broke up. Naruto told me." Ino said as she took a sip of her tea. "Sakura, you need to realize that Naruto truly cares about you. You need to give up your stupid fantasy of you and Sasuke together and start planning for the future."

"But he's been named to be the next Hokage. I don't want to burden him with my troubles, he'll already have enough to worry about with the village." Sakura said, taking a sip of her tea.

Ino turned Sakura towards her and looked straight into her eyes. "Naruto cares deeply about you. Hell, he'd even give up being Hokage for you, Sakura. Talk to him, you'd be surprised as to how much he's matured." Sakura was silent.

Truth be told, Sakura didn't know how much he's matured. Ever since he started to date Hinata, she avoided him. She was happy for them, don't get her wrong, but that was when she realized that she had feelings for Naruto. She didn't want to tell him and every time she got near him, she was a mess. So, the only thing that thought feasible was to avoid him.

She still couldn't talk to him though. She was sure of her feelings for him, but she still couldn't face him. This is so confusing…_life_ is confusing. She thought that she'd never like Naruto, that she'd live with Sasuke and have a happy life.

**Flashback**

Mebuki turned her head to Sakura who was in the living room reading. She dried her hands with a towel. "I think that Uchiha is weird. Sasuke is his name, right?" Mebuki said, knowing exactly what his name was. She was friends with his mother, after all.

Sakura turned and looked at her mother with a surprised expression. "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun that way, kaa-chan. He's absolutely perfect." She spun around on her heals.

"I like the Uzumaki. He's going to turn out to be a fine man one day. I think you should go after him." Mebuki said.

Sakura gagged. "You've got to be kidding me."

Mebuki chuckled. "Whatever you say, sweetie. That Sasuke is so bland, but the Uzumaki has character. Variety is the spice of life." Sakura just rolled her eyes.

**Flashback end**

Xxxxx

**The next day**

Naruto couldn't get Sakura out of his head. He thought about her in the day, before he went to bed, he even started drawing pictures of her on the napkins Shizune gave him when she got him cookies.

He hasn't seen her in a while. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen her in almost a year, at least that's what it feels like. Ever since he started dating Hinata, she kind of just…disappeared.

What the hell? Why did someone just walk right into him as he was going into a store. He was about to give them a piece of his mind, when he looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan. Sorry about that."

**Sakura's Pov**

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan. Sorry about that." He reached out his hand to help me up.

I looked at it for a second before I took it, making my heart flutter. His hand in mine felt so…right. I didn't want to let go, but at the same time I need to get away from him.

"Hey, Naru-ku…Naruto." I can't believe I almost said that.

"Is everything alright? I haven't seen you in a while." He says to me. I feel the guilt build up in my chest. "I hope I didn't do anything to make you mad, since it seems like you're avoiding me." He scratched the back of his head.

"Trust me, you didn't do anything. I just…don't have the time to see you, is all. I've been hounded at the hospital." I think of a lie to get out of this situation. I need to leave _now_.

"Well if you ever have time…" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to get going to the hospital." I turn and leave as I wave back to him, breathing a sigh of relief. But as I look back, he's standing there with a sad face and his hand up in a waving motion.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I continue to walk to the hospital. _'Trust me, Naruto,' _I think to myself, _'it's better this way.'_

* * *

**Tormint: This is going to be either a three-shot, or a two-shot, depending on how the story flows with me. The setting takes place 2 months after the Last Movie if anyone is wondering.**

**I came across this quote in English class. It's quote from William Cowpers poem, "The Task". I don't know why it intrigued me so much, but I'm happy it did because it lead to this story.**

**I'm working on my NaruKuro fic, but it's probably not going to be done until the end of the first week of June because of Exams. I also won't be updating until then, so be aware of that. I'll try to get as much writing done as I can with some free time, but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

**With Sakura**

It's been a week since their last encounter. If Sakura saw him again, it would be way too soon. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see him though. It's just a matter of whether she's ready to tell him.

The real question is whether he still likes her or not. He probably doesn't. He probably still brews on how she used to treat him and on how she just treated him. She's such an idiot when it came to feelings.

She sat on her windowsill, the little scratch marks on them showing the times that Naruto got in late from a mission and would crash there. She would let him, after all he is a friend. She would ask him how his mission was, and that conversation turned into another, and then that would turn into a friendly debate. Then they would just laugh because neither of them were going to win, then they would get tired and Naruto would carry her back to her room.

She always wanted to reach out to him and pull him down and cuddle up to him and feel his warmth. She always wanted him to stay with her. She hated waking up to see his notes left on her alarm clock that would say that he left and didn't want to wake her up. She wanted to…share a home with him. Judging by the way he used to treat Konohamaru, and other kids in the village, there was no doubt that he'd be an amazing father.

Why did he feel so out of reach? It feels like he's miles away, but she could show up to the Hokage Tower any day and see him. So, why doesn't she do that? It's…complicated, even though it isn't at the same time. She loves him, no doubt, but why does it feel like it's one sided?

She can't stop thinking about what she did to him. She didn't have to go anywhere, she was just too much of a wimp to tell him how she really feels. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way anymore. She can't do that to him. She has to go apologi…ze.

**With Naruto**

Did he do something bad to her? The way she talked to him, the way her chakra felt, the fact that she was in a hurry. Did he do something to upset her? Sure, it's been a week, but it keeps bothering him. Sakura is the closest person to him, and the thought of upsetting her is, well…upsetting.

He didn't know what was wrong, though. Before that time, he hadn't talked to her for months. It's not like it was his fault. He was only in two places during the day…at the tower, or at his house. She knew where he lived, and she knew he was always in the tower. He used to see her and would wave, but she would always look the other way like he was a nobody.

But, again, they hadn't talked for two months. It's like ever since he started dating Hinata, she became more and more distant. Wait. Two months…Hinata…dating. She was mad because he started dating Hinata and didn't tell her. But, why would it matter? It's not like she liked him. She was always with the teme. Speaking of the teme, wasn't he supposed to be visiting last week and this week?

He stood her up again. She's probably at her house now crying her eyes out. He needs to see her whether she's mad at him, or not. He can't let her do…wn.

"**Naruto/Sakura-chan."**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Why was he at her house? And why did he look mad?

He took a breath to regain his composure before speaking. "The teme was supposed to be visiting today and last week, but I see he hasn't come?" Sakura nodded at his question. "Typical. That bastard." Naruto scoffs, looking away before turning back to her.

"Anyway, I came to see if you're okay, after all, you do like him." Hearing him say that made her heart ache.

"Actually, Naruto, I was looking for you. I…have to talk to you about something." Sakura said, a light blush adorning her face. Naruto took notice but dismissed it.

"I need to tell you something too, Sakura-chan. But you go first." Sakura nodded and let him in as they sat down on the couch.

Naruto looked around, taking in his new surroundings. 'She changed some stuff around in her house,' he thought, 'usually we go shopping together.' He sits down, saddened at the gesture.

Sakura turns to him, her emerald green eyes locking with his cerulean ones. She shakes her head, feeling herself getting lost in them.

She exhales, preparing herself for what she's going to say. "I'm sorry." They both say at the same time making them both have a confused expression.

"Why are you sorry?" Sakura says to him as she points a finger at him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were mad at me because I started dating Hinata without telling you first. I'm sorry if I upset you, Sakura-chan." Sakura sweat dropped. He couldn't be serious.

"I'm not mad at you, Naruto." Sakura heard him give an audible sigh, which almost made her laugh. "I'm sorry because I've been avoiding you. The truth is, I'm not the best with my feelings, and I don't really know how to portray them. With Sasuke and everything, stuff has been pretty crazy, but that's not the reason why I'm avoiding you."

Naruto looked at her with a puzzled expression. "So, why are you avoiding me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm avoiding you because…because…I love you, Naruto. I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't know if you still loved me. The day you told me to meet you at Ichiraku was the day I was going to confess, but then Hinata was with you and I saw you guys holding hands. I didn't bother because it hurt me too much." Sakura finished and looked at him. His face was expressionless, like he was a machine.

"You might not feel the same way and that's fine, but I at least want to still be friends." Sakura said, but Naruto still had that same expressionless face. As she was about to get up, Naruto grabbed her by the waste and slammed his lips on hers. She was stunned, but she eventually relaxed into the kiss.

When they separated, Naruto held her close. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck as he stroked her hair softly.

"Hinata and I ended because I couldn't get over you. It didn't feel right with her in my arms, or visa versa. But, right now, with you in my arms, this feels totally right dattebayo." Sakura looked up at him.

Naruto put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everyone told me that Hinata is the perfect girl for me. When I started dating her and I felt like everything felt fake I went to baa-chan. She told me one thing that made me realize that Hinata isn't the one and that you are. She told me, 'Variety is the spice of life.' That's when I realized that you are, and always will be, my spice of life."

At this point Sakura was crying and she threw her arms around Naruto and let the tears flow. After a few minutes she stopped her crying and looked at Naruto.

"Does this mean that we're together?" Sakura said.

Naruto took her lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto looked at her after they separated. "Does that answer your question, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura brought her hand up to Naruto's cheek and ran her fingers along his whisker marls, eliciting a purr from him. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Tormint: Finally done! I really enjoy writing NaruSaku because the pairing just flows so perfectly.**

**Also, this is my first time using 'dattebayo' in one of my writings.**

**As for "My Only Weakness", I'm working on how to write a lemon. I've been doing some test drafts, but none of them seem good, so they're in the bin with all my other NaruKuro fic ideas. Lemons are surprisingly hard.**

**I don;t know when I'll be done with that, but I'll try to get it out soon. I'm on summer break, so I'm free to write whenever.**

**I have other story ideas in mind, like a Naruto x OC story, but I kind of want to get done with My Only Weakness first because I have ADHD and I tend to get sidetracked from the main objective easily. If I get into my Naruto x OC story, then I'll never get My Only Weakness done.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Tormint out!**


End file.
